ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Heavy Metal Definitive (Video Game)
Heavy Metal is a rhythm music video game developer by Avalanche Studios Genres *'Alternative Metal Saga' **Alternative Rock **Alternative Metal **Funk Metal **Nu Metal *'Atmospheric Metal Saga' *'Black Metal Saga' **Norwegian Black Metal *'Dark Metal Saga' *'Death Metal Saga' **Grindcore *'Doom Metal Saga' **Doom Metal **Sludge Metal **Stoner Metal *'Electro Metal Saga' *'Folk Metal Saga' *'Gothic Metal Saga' **Gothic Metal **Symphonic Metal *'Grunge Saga' **Grunge **Post-Grunge *'Hard Rock Saga' **70s Hard Rock **AOR / Melodic Rock **Canadian Hard Rock **Classic Metal **Glam Rock **Glam Metal **Hard Alternative **Hard Rock **Hard Blues Rock **Heavy Prog **Pop Metal **Pub Rock **Southern Rock **Swiss Hard Rock *'Hardcore Saga' **Hardcore Punk *'Heavy Metal Saga' **Modern Heavy Rock **NWOBHM **Traditional Heavy Metal *'Indie Metal Saga' **Indie Rock **Indie Metal *'Industrial Metal Saga' **Industrial Metal *'Melodic Metal Saga' **Melodic Heavy **Melodic Metal *'Metalcore Saga' **Melodic Metalcore **Metalcore *'Power Metal Saga' **Melodic Power Metal **U.S. Power Metal *'Progressive Metal Saga' **Progressive Metal *'Proto Metal Saga' **Proto Blues Rock **British Invasion **Heavy Rock **Krautrock **Progressive Rock **Proto-Doom **Psychedelic Rock **Shock Rock **Space Rock *'Southern Metal Saga' **Southern Metal *'Speed Metal Saga' **Speed Metal *'Thrash Metal Saga' **Groove Metal **Teutonic Thrash Metal **Thrash Metal *'Visual Kei Saga' **Visual Kei 'Hard Rock Saga' Playable Bands Unlockables 'Proto Metal Saga' 'Hard Rock Saga' DLC Blues Rock 6-Pack Britpop Pack *Oasis *Placebo *The Verve Hard Rock Related Pack Progress Progressive Rock *Brainbox (Rating: 81) *Dr. Z (Rating: 79) *Genesis (Rating: 85) *Gong (Rating: 83) *Grupa 220 (Rating: 81) *Indiana Summer (Rating: 80) *Jane (Rating: 78) *Madder Lake (Rating: 83) *Murphy Blend (Rating: 79) *T2 (Rating: 79) *Titus Groan (Rating: 78) *Yes (Rating: 86) Proto-Doom *Cromangon (Rating: 77) Shock Rock *Screamin' Jay Hawkins (Rating: 70) *Screaming Lord Sutch (Rating: 83) *The Crazy World of Arthur Brown (Rating: 86) 'Hard Rock Saga (1965-Present)' Canadian Hard Rock Hard Rock Pop Metal Southern Rock Swiss Hard Rock 'Hard Rock Saga' Australian Pub Rock Hard Alternative Hard Blues Rock Soft Rock *'Garage Rock Revival' **The Hellacopters (Rating: 83) *'Glam Metal' **Black 'N Blue (Rating: 84) **Britny Fox (Rating: 84) **Cinderella (Philadelphia) (Rating: 85) **Danger Danger (Rating: 84) **Dokken (Rating: 86) **Keel (Rating: 85) **Kingdom Come (Rating: 84) **Mötley Crüe (Rating: 87) **Poison (Mechanicsburg) (Rating: 87) **Ratt (Rating: 86) **Skid Row (Rating: 87) **Slaughter (Rating: 85) **Steelheart (Rating: 84) **Tesla (Rating: 85) **Tigertaliz (Rating: 84) **Twisted Sister (Rating: 87) **Vinnie Vincent Invasion (Rating: 85) *'Hard Alternative' **Bang Tango (Rating: 85) **Halestorm (Rating: 84) *'Hard Rock' **American Dog (Rating: 83) **Black Stone Cherry (Rating: 84) *'Heavy Rock' **Billy Thorpe and the Aztecs (Rating: 84) *'Pop Metal' **Damn Yankees (Rating: 84) **David Lee Roth (Rating: 86) **Frehley's Comet (Rating: 84) **Great White (Rating: 84) **Jagged Edge (Rating: 81) *'Heavy Rock' **Al Atkins (Rating: 83) **Alice in Sexland (Rating: 77) **American Speedway (Rating: 82) **Audiobreed (Rating: 76) **Audiostagg (Rating: 75) **Beavershot (Rating: 78) **Beyond Sanctuary (Rating: 78) **Buzzsaw (Rating: 76) **Carriage Company (Rating: 73) **Eastwood (Rating: 75) **Electric Funeral (Rating: 72) **German Oak (Rating: 79) **Geyda (Rating: 72) **Gypsy Moth (Rating: 70) **Hellhound (Rating: 74) **Jug Session (Rating: 71) **Junior Marvin's Hanson (Rating: 77) **Made in Germany (Rating: 74) **Prou Matic (Rating: 77) **Robert Norton Band (Rating: 73) **Rufus Zuphall (Rating: 72) **Slowbone (Rating: 70) **Sonaura (Rating: 71) **The Flying Hat Band (Rating: 83) **The Wire Machine (Rating: 70) **The Zoo (Rating: 74) **Three Headed-Dog (Rating: 73) **Tritton Warrior (Rating: 69) **Whistler's Mother (Rating: 76) *'Pop Metal' **Atomic Playboys (Rating: 78) **Eyes (Rating: 75) **Rockhead (Rating: 81) **Shy (Rating: 80)